


"Подвязки графини"

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Bad Poetry, Drabble Collection, Drama, Explicit Language, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Parody, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Лларен Тирано, деловой мер с бандитским прошлым и светлым будущим, любил рассчитывать всё наперёд. Удавалось это ему с переменным успехом: чужая тупость регулярно подкидывала седуре Тирано сюрпризы... но так даже интереснее, верно? Скучать-то ему уж точно не приходилось.
Series: Золото и лазурь [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Kudos: 1





	1. Проза жизни

“Подвязки графини”, несмотря на фривольное название, были вполне себе приличным местечком. Кормили в этом трактире пристойно, выпивку, насколько Лларену было известно, не разбавляли, залы держали чистыми, а служанок – любезными и улыбчивыми.

Впрочем, для Лларена главная прелесть “Подвязок” таилась в том, что они оставались _не ангажированы_. Слишком много таких вот трактиров было, гласно или негласно, присвоено — Великими домами, отдельными политическими партиями, кланами, бандами, клубами по интересам… Порою это оказывалось необычайно полезно: местечки для своих, где можно было по-настоящему расслабиться, Ллареном и его друзьями ценились на вес золота.

Но иногда нужна была нейтральная территория: для встреч или переговоров с теми, кого своим назвать не получалось, а впускать к себе – не хотелось. “Подвязки” были для этих нужд не самым плохим вариантом, поэтому Лларен и договорился встретиться с Берано именно здесь. А поскольку бывший помощник серджо грандмастера Венима был неусидчивым и пугливым, как раненный в жопу олень — хреновистый из него редоранец, это уж точно! — Лларен и караулил его чуть ли не у дверей: торчал в общем зале, боясь, что паскуда сольётся и сбежит при первой же мало-мальской возможности.

Он-то как раз Лларену не особо нравился… не Берано, хотя и тот был дерьмо мужик, если уж начистоту, а общий зал: блядские столы были расставлены слишком близко друг от друга. Все гости были как на ладони — и слишком хорошо слышали чужие беседы.

Лларен не собирался задерживаться внизу дольше необходимого. Как и в дешёвых притонах, в “Подвязках” имелись комнаты с почасовой оплатой. В отличие от дешёвых притонов, шлюх туда редко когда водили, — по крайней мере, тех, кого хотелось бы обозвать именно “шлюхами”, а не “прекрасными леди”, — зато таких вот встреч, как намечалось у них с Берано, наверху происходило в избытке.

Ну а пока Лларен Тирано сидел в общем зале, цедил неплохое сладенькое винцо и поджидал — _уже без четырёх с половиной минут полный час_ — сраного редоранского опозданца. И то, что стол по левую руку от Лларена занимали очень болтливые, громкие и до боли в зубах тупые альтмеры, не особенно красило его настроение.

Парочка жёлтожопых засранцев говорила на альтмерском — и говорила всякую хренотень, ни капли, как видно, не опасаясь лишних ушей. Кто о таком вообще рассказывает?! Седура Тирано любил трепать языком и перед друзьями мало чего стеснялся, но кретины за соседним столом ставили его в тупик. Лларен недоумевал: ну, ладно, они, допустим, считали, что все окрестные данмеры – слишком тупенькие, и не верили, что те могли знать язык своих жёлтушных собратьев. Но ведь мерские языки достаточно схожи между собой, чтобы, даже специально альтмерский не учив, средний данмер мог худо-бедно, но что-то там уловить о том, как жёлтожопого номер два смачненько отодрал его любовник Лилиарэль!

А Лларен альтмерский учил: не говорил толком (а когда всё-таки говорил, то щеголял чудовищным акцентом), но вполне сносно понимал на слух и более чем сносно читал. Ради последнего за изучение этого языка он когда-то и взялся. Выбора у Лларена попросту не было: слишком много охрененно-прекрасных книжек по математике понаписали (и попереводили когда-то давно с двемерского) любезные саммерсетские кузены…

Лларен учил альтмерский и слишком хорошо понимал, о чём говорят соседи. Он так и порывался ехидненько втиснуться в их разговор и пройтись по их нежненьким жёлтеньким спинкам калёным железом… но знал, что с его-то удачей Берано переступит порог “Подвязок” аккурат в разгар жизнерадостно-невзнузданной грызни. И кто его знает, как этот олень себя поведёт? Лучше уж было перетерпеть, чтобы он к скамповой бабушке не ускакал, едва переступив порог.

– Ну, а тип, что сидит справа от нас... – неожиданно протянул жёлтожопый номер один. – Кто вообще таких в приличные заведения пускает? Это ж какой-то бандит, удачно ограбивший ювелирную лавку! Того и гляди, кинется на нас с вилкой наперевес.

Жёлтожопый номер два жеманно хихикнул и медленным, выверенно-изящным жестом пожал плечами.

– Данмеры, – произнёс он глухо и скорбно, и его приятель согласно вздохнул, отзываясь на эту короткую, но по-настоящему горестную жалобу. – Дикари, что уж с них взять. А этот… экземпляр просто чуть более дик, чем прочие. Скажи спасибо, любезный друг, что он не сморкается за столом в рукав.

– Да, не сыскать в этом краю никакой утончённости, – вздохнул Номер один. – Ах, Алинор, в мыслях своих я возвращаюсь к тебе ежечасно, ежеминутно! О, доля скитальца, горькая и одинокая доля оторванного от дома!

– Не печалься, друг, – Второй ободряюще похлопал Первого по плечу. – Пока ауридонские вишни цветут в нашем сердце, мы не сдадимся на милость окрестной дикости!

– Воистину так! Это напомнило мне об одном моём старом стихотворении. Хочешь, я тебе его прочту?

– Конечно, почту за честь, мой дорогой друг!

И Жёлтожопый номер один, набрав в свою цыплячью грудь побольше воздуха, принялся декламировать:

Край, осенённый солнечным теплом,  
Горит огнём в сердце моём.  
Пусть даже Родина печально далека,  
Моя душа действительно легка.  
Пока об Алиноре не забуду,  
В спокойствии и радости пребуду.  
Не найти красоты столь же яркой,  
И не нужно иных подарков...

Тут Лларен всё же не выдержал: заржал в голос, лишь бы не заплакать. Отсмеявшись — _спустя двадцать девять секунд_ , которые жёлтожопые провели в обескураженном молчании, — он оттер проступившие в глазах слёзы и выплюнул:

– И ты называешь эту свою ебанину стихами? Да ты даже размер выдержать не можешь! То пятистопный ямб, то вообще какая-то бесформенная херня, то шестистопный. А под конец и вовсе убогий анапест вылез, как прыщ на заднице. Ты что, обдолбался скуумы, приятель? Или просто настолько _дикий_ , что нихрена не замечаешь?

По правде сказать, седура Тирано и сам паршиво разбирался в поэзии, но близкая дружба с двумя высоколобыми умниками давала о себе знать. Лларен не мог не нахвататься от них всякого-разного-звучного, а то, что касалось ритмики и разных там размеров — по сути, подсчёта ударных и безударных слогов, — он и вовсе усвоил влёгкую, пусть иногда и забывал, к каким ударениям относятся какие названия.

_В трехдольниках Ратис и Кер научили Лларена чудесной хреновине: размеры он заучил как “дАктиль”, “амфИбрахий” и “анапЕст” и с той поры никогда не путал их между собой..._

Соседушки-альтмеры явно подобной отповеди не ожидали. Они смотрели на Лларена так, будто у него выросла вторая голова… а ещё пара крыльев, длинный чешуйчатый хвост и босмерские рожки. Другие гости выглядели куда доброжелательней: кто-то Лларена знал, кто-то – устал от желтопузой болтовни, а кто-то просто радовался неловкости н’вахов.

Молчание затянулось на долгих _семьдесят восемь секунд_ , и тут порог трактира наконец-то переступил Берано. Лларен на время забыл о желтушных: нужно было ловить своего олешка. Выцепив редоранца у самых дверей, Лларен повёл его в сторону лестницы, но, проходя мимо столика дорогих жёлтых друзей, не смог удержаться.

– Знаешь, а я тут сложил для тебя стишок, жёлтозадый, – бросил он через плечо Номеру один. – Смотри и учись:

Пиздостраданиями увлекаясь,  
Под хер судьбы ты жопу подставляешь.  
Но может быть, вот в этом всё и дело,  
А жёлтой жопе не хватает хера?

И, увенчав своё выступление щедрой, широкой ухмылкой, Лларен развернулся и потащил Берано за собой наверх, не дожидаясь реакции публики.

Своим выступлением сэра Тирано был и без того доволен.

Наверное, ему должно было быть стыдно за эту выходку, — как и за то, какое удовольствие он от неё получил, — но стыдно Лларену не было. В конце концов, за свою героическую защиту поэзии он имеет полное право просить у Кера медаль — есть чем гордиться!..

Но если с медалью всё-таки не срастётся, переживать он не будет. Кинуть тухлыми яйцами в заносчивую скотину – уже само по себе награда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да́ктиль, амфибра́хий, ана́пест - стихотворные размеры.
> 
> Дактиль: "Ту́чки небе́сные, ве́чные стра́нники".  
> Амфибрахий: "В песча́ных степя́х арави́йской земли́".  
> Анапест: "На заре́ ты её не буди́".


	2. Поэзия пьянства

– Выпьем же за здоровье леди Ильмени!

Лларен, покосившись на инициативного соотечественника, коротко хмыкнул: в “Подвязках графини” политический ландшафт менялся так же стремительно, как и цены на красители – в пору дворянской грызни. Владельцы трактира умышленно не разглашали своих предпочтений, и их заведение было одной из немногих в Морнхолде нейтральных зон: завсегдатаи “Подвязок” ценили это место за его беспристрастность, но время от времени даже здесь находились брехливые кобельки, что так и норовили пометить трактир своими дурно пахнущими политическими предпочтениями. Сегодня вот – “леди Ильмени”, но ещё вчера очередной пустобрех с таким же энтузиазмом предлагал выпить за здоровье “лорда Орваса”. Лларен, конечно, за сраного мудозвона не стал бы пить и задарма, — даже редчайшее, самое дорогое топальское! — однако Ильмени Дрен...

Ильмени Дрен – это уже совершенно другое дело.

Седура Тирано не особо любил её — по многим причинам, — но не мог не уважать. Не знал её близко — и всё же прекрасно знал, какую длинную тень отбрасывает эта обманчиво хрупкая женщина.

Мутсэра Ильмени Дрен смущала его, сбивала с толку: слишком часто заставляла всё перевзвешивать и переоценивать.

На Лларенов взгляд, она не была красавицей, но что-то невыразимо манящее приковывало к дочери герцога Дрена мужские — да и не только мужские… — взгляды. Поэт бы воспел её и, попытавшись поймать эту невыразимость, не пожалел бы чернил на пышные словеса. По (не столь уж) странному совпадению, Лларен знал одного такого… поэта-воспевателя, и, к сожалению, вдоволь наслушался пышных словес, и многое, слишком многое умудрился запомнить.

Как оно там было? В одном из последних?..

Не под силу красками  
Мне запечатлеть  
Взгляд её неласковый,  
Слово – словно плеть,

Ломаные линии —  
Плечи, скалы скул...  
Вьётся тень от имени  
К моему виску:

Вечное движение,  
Острые углы  
Путь непротивления  
Выбрать не могли.

Обожжён я жаждою,  
Но её борьба —  
На устах у каждого  
Бога и раба:

Призывает колокол  
Время перемен  
В скованно-расколотый  
Мир Ильмени Дрен.

Моему признанию  
На её пути  
При большом старании  
Места не найти...

Но Лларен не был поэтом, поэтому не стыдился признаться себе: Ильмени Дрен пугала его, и женщину, живую, желанную женщину, он никогда в ней не видел — в отличие от своего куда менее удачливого товарища.

Собственно, это и было одной из причин, по которой Лларен не особо её любил.

Ильмени Дрен пугала и восхищала одновременно: простое серо-мышиное платье она носила словно горностаевую мантию и всегда, везде выглядела на своём месте. Лларен, почти ежечасно чувствовавший себя самозванцем, отчаянно ей завидовал — завидовал, с какой лёгкостью ей даётся то, о чём сам он не думал даже мечтать.

Ильмени Дрен была многоликой и гибкой, но никогда – лицемерной: она оставалась искренней в каждой из масок, которую надевала, и не ожидала милостей, ниспосланных свыше, но изменяла мир. И пусть даже Лларен нередко был не согласен с тем, что сэра Дрен делала — с её решениями и методами, с тактикой и стратегией, — он никогда не сомневался, что цели у сэры Дрен были благие.

В общем, политика политикой, а “за здоровье леди Ильмени” Лларен с готовностью осушил стопку суджаммы.

В трущобах Вивека крепкое здоровье никогда не помешает.


	3. Вредные привычки

Долгое время Лларен Тирано был убеждён, что более-менее хорошо он умеет делать три вещи — пиздеть, пиздить и упиздывать от опасностей. Правда, пиздел он хоть и ярко, эффектно, с азартом и подлинной страстью прирождённого артиста, однако нередко за этот пиздёж огребал — умел обжечь, зацепить за живое и не умел вовремя останавливаться.

Пиздил Лларен Тирано обычно с куда большей выгодой — но лишь в одном, строго определённом смысле. Ловкий и юркий, с внимательным, острым взглядом и лёгкими, проворными пальцами, он с юности преуспевал в том, что меры, орудовавшие куда как более крупными суммами, называли “перераспределением богатств”. А вот с тем, чтобы кого-то отпиздить, у Лларена не ладилось. Драться он, как и всякий мальчишка, выросший на улице, худо-бедно умел, но не особо это дело любил, да и с победами не ладилось: мелкий, по-птичьи щуплый, он — к своему глубочайшему сожалению — пошёл в мать, а не в отца-грузчика, а язык без костей и задиристый нрав не помогали обзавестись союзниками.

Быстрые ноги и звериная чуйка приходили Лларену на выручку куда чаще, чем меры, которых он на безрыбье считал товарищами — но и они не ото всякой опасности помогали упиздить, о чём без лишних слов рассказывали и очертания его ломаного носа, и другие свидетельства беспокойной, щедрой на тычки и удары юности.

С другой стороны, Лларен был жив, условно здоров да и вообще не жаловался на свою долю — шли годы, а от самых зубастых бед он по-прежнему упиздывал с блеском, да и пиздеть и пиздить — “перераспределять богатства” — наловчился куда как краше: ради благого дела и с прицелом на долгосрочную перспективу.

Индорил Лларен Тирано был мер уважаемый и весьма влиятельный — не чета Лларену из Крагенмурских Гончих, разбойничьему отребью мелкого пошиба и широкого профиля. Однако старые привычки лезли из него, как каша — из позабытого на огне котелка: если седура Тирано распалялся, то реагировал бурно и редко когда — благопристойно.

В “Подвязках графини” ему нечасто доводилось демонстрировать владение изящной словесностью, но нынешний его собеседник — сухой белобрысый данмер с на редкость паскудной заискивающей улыбочкой — сумел добиться воистину впечатляющих результатов: Лларен так впечатлился его деловым предложением, что едва удержался от рукоприкладства.

— Так, значит, ты предлагаешь использовать бракованные, просроченные и списанные зелья как первичное сырьё для перегонки твоего… “Кулака Боэтии”, я правильно тебя понял? — переспросил он, зловеще посверкивая золотым зубом.

— Точно так, седура Тирано! — зачастил белобрысый. — Получается дёшево, а в голову даёт — вуххх! Да и народ на него влёт подсаживается. У меня есть связи в нескольких храмовых лечебницах, алхимических лабораториях и даже Гильдии магов: всё схвачено, но небольшой стартовый капитал пришёлся бы очень кстати. Если вы, седура Тирано, в своей безграничной мудрости не откажетесь проинвестировать моё предприятие, я уверен, что за короткий срок мы сможем выгрызть в Морнхолде удобную, прибыльную нишу.

— Опиздохуительный план, мутсэра, — ласково улыбнулся Лларен. — Но знаешь, в тебя я готов инвестировать разве что свою ногу: я вобью её так глубоко тебе в задницу, что выбью на выходе все твои блядские зубы.

“И уж не сомневайся, добьюсь того, чтобы судьба объебала тебя во все дырки, — громко подумал он. — Шепну кому надо, чтобы смотрели попристальней, и как только ты спалишься — а такие как ты всегда палятся, — помашу платочком, когда попиздуешь на каторгу”.

В своё время Лларен вдоволь насмотрелся на то, что делает с мерами палёный алкоголь — дешёвое пойло, от которого слепли, выблёвывали остатки рассудка и умирали в муках. Потворствовать он уж точно не собирался...

Долгое время Лларен Тирано был убеждён, что более-менее хорошо он умеет делать три вещи — пиздеть, пиздить и упиздывать от опасностей. Но, как оказалось, давать пизды пизданутым выблядкам у него получается ничуть не хуже.


End file.
